


Daddy and Pops

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boxing, Dad - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gyms, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, MMA, Marriage Proposal, Pops - Freeform, Seriously A LOT of Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hot steamy workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: When Christopher calls Buck 'Pops' things get a bit confusing. Buck and Eddie have a talk with Christopher that ends up with both of them being even more confused by how right it sounds.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1453





	Daddy and Pops

Buck was standing at the counter in the Diaz's kitchen chopping onions next to Eddie who was seasoning the steaks. Christopher sat on a stool, facing them, doing his homework.

“Can you help me with this math problem, Pops?” Christopher asked causing both men to look up at him in confusion.

“Pops? Since when do you call me Pops?” Eddie asked with a small laugh but Christopher just rolled his eyes at him.

“Not you Daddy, Buck!” Christopher explained and Buck nearly chopped off a finger. 

The room went quiet and Buck could feel the tension rolling off of Eddie in waves. Buck had never felt more uncomfortable and flattered at the same time as he looked at the bright smile on Christopher’s face. However, the smile started to vanish the longer no one spoke. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Christopher asked with a small frown and it broke Buck’s heart. 

He wanted to tell him no, but that wasn’t his place. Eddie shifted uncomfortably next to him, putting space between them. Buck frowned at that. He looked down at the onions and continued to chop. 

“Daddy?” Christopher asked again and Buck hated hearing the meekness in his voice.

Buck looked over at Eddie who was nervously shifting the container of spice from one hand to the other. Buck sighed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Buddy. It’s just that it might confuse some people if you start calling me that instead of Buck.” Buck tried to explain gently but Christopher just frowned and crossed his arms. 

“Why would it confuse people? You’re like all the other Dads. You pick me up from school. You make me dinner when Daddy’s not here. You spend the night a lot. You come to my school plays. You buy me presents and clothes. You take me to the zoo and parc. Isn’t that what all the other Dads do?” Christopher asked and Buck blinked at him.

Had he really been doing all that? Yeah he’s been picking up Chris a bit more lately because of Eddie’s therapy running a bit late, but this was just the fourth meal of the week he was cooking for them and he only spent the night twice this week. He's been to two of Christopher’s plays but wasn’t that a normal thing to do for your best friend’s son? He only bought Chris some clothes because he saw the shirt with the firetruck on it and knew he would like it and the socks with the red and black stripes just matched the shirt, he kinda had to get them too. It was Eddie who invited him along to the parc and zoo…

“I guess so, Buddy but that’s not what would confuse people though.” Buck tried again but Christopher wasn’t giving him an inch and Eddie was useless as he stood next to him frozen like a statue. 

“Than what would?” Christopher pouted and Buck rubbed the back of his neck.

How the hell did you explain this to a nine year old?

“Well, Bud. I’m not your biological father and people know that…” Christopher cut him off. 

“Biological?” Christopher’s nose wrinkled in confusion.

Oh boy...Buck was in over his head. “Yeah...Biological. Just means that it was your mommy and daddy that made you. I didn’t play a part in that.” Buck said slightly proud of his explanation. 

Christopher nodded but then tilted his head. “Jane Levi was adopted and her Daddy and Dad didn’t make her. But she still calls them dad and daddy and Carter has a step-mom but he calls her mom.” Christopher shot back and Buck blinked at him.

Damn this kid’s intelligence. He tried to shoot Eddie a ‘help me’ look but Eddie was staring down at the steaks avoiding eye contact. 

“Right...But the thing is that Jane and Carter’s parents are in a relationship.” Buck said and Christopher nodded. 

“Aren’t you and Daddy in a relationship?” Christopher asked and Buck froze.

Jesus Christ… Buck took a deep breath. “No, Bud we aren’t.” Buck said and Eddie finally seemed to be functioning again.

“Buck and I are best friends, Mijo.” Eddie said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Christopher frowned at them. “But you love each other.” He said and Buck awkwardly pushed the sliced onions into a bowl. 

“Yeah, we do. I love your Daddy, Bud. But it’s a different kind of love.” Buck tried to explain and felt Eddie tense next to him. 

“What do you mean? Different?” Christopher asked and Buck wanted to slice off a finger just so he could go to the emergency room and end this conversation. 

Eddie sighed as he handed Buck the steaks to cook. “There are different kinds of love. Like a love you have for your family. I love you, I love your abuela and abuelo and all your tias. Just like how Buck loves Maddie. But then there is another kind of love. Like I had with your mommy, it’s a love that involves things like kissing and it’s romantic.” Eddie tried to explain but Christopher just tilted his head. 

“You don’t want to kiss Buck?” Christopher asked and Buck wanted to drown himself in the sink. 

“Your Daddy and me are both men, Buddy.” Buck said and regretted it the moment it left his lips considering how sad Christopher looked. 

“But I thought that men could kiss each other?” Christopher said unsurely.

Buck felt like a dick. “Of course they can. Just like women can. Like Hen and Karen. You can also kiss both, like I do. But some men just like kissing women, like your daddy and that’s okay too.” Buck explained and felt Eddie freeze next to him. 

Eddie was staring at him with shock and Buck felt like he screwed up even more. He lowered his voice so only Eddie could hear him. “What? Did I say something wrong?” He asked unsurely. 

“Like I do? You’re Bi?” Eddie whispered as he joined Buck at the stove. 

Buck closed his eyes, fuck...He hadn’t even realized he said that. “I don’t really label it.” Buck whispered back with a shrug. 

Eddie frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie asked sounding hurt and Buck frowned.

“Didn’t think you’d care?” Buck said unsurely as he awkwardly flipped the steaks over.

“I don’t…”Eddie said firmly but still stood a bit too stifly for Buck’s liking.

“So when I grow up, should I be like Daddy and only kiss girls? Or should I be like Buck and kiss boys and girls?” Christopher asked looking so lost and Buck felt his insides squirm.

Eddie walked around the counter and knelt down next to Christopher. “That’s something that only you can decide when you are a bit older, but whatever you do decide I’ll support you 110% okay.” Eddie said and Buck felt his heart swoop.

“Like you support Buck?” Christopher asked and Eddie nodded. “Exactly.” Eddie said and Buck smiled lightly at them.

“Does Buck want to kiss you?” Christopher wondered and Buck snorted. “Your dad isn’t my type.” Buck said teasingly.

“Excuse me?” Eddie asked slightly insulted.  
Buck just laughed and just like that the tension left the room. 

“I think I get it now. You don’t want people thinking you want to kiss Buck so I won’t call him Pops if you don’t want me to.” Christopher said and Eddie frowned at him. 

“You know what, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. Does it bother you?” Eddie asked Buck lowly so Chris wouldn’t hear.

Buck shook his head. “Not at all.” Buck answered and Eddie nodded.

“You can call him, Pops if you want, Mijo.” Eddie stated ruffling Christopher’s hair.

Christopher smiled brightly. “Okay.” He said as he went back to his math homework. 

An hour and a half later, Buck was doing the dishes as Eddie got Christopher settled in the living room. Buck could hear the cartoon voices coming from the TV. Eddie walked back in and grabbed a dish towel to dry the dishes that Buck had put to dry. 

“Congratulation on surviving your first parental ambush.” Eddie joked and Buck snorted. 

“I swear I nearly bolted out of here. You almost ended up having a Buck shaped hole in your front door.” Buck said with a shake of his head earning a laugh from Eddie.

“Yeah that was intense. I wanted to bolt too.” Eddie said as he dried a plate.

“You handled it super well though. Telling him you would support him no matter what. That’s great parenting. Wish my dad had that same frame of mind.” Buck said as he washed a bowl.

Eddie frowned slightly at that. “You never talk about him or your mother for that matter.” Eddie said and Buck shrugged. 

“My dad was a raging alcoholic that spent most of his time at the bar or with his mistress of the week. My mom was more concerned about getting botox and flirting with the pool boy than raising her kids. I mean Maddie is the one who raised me. I cried for weeks after she left to marry Doug.” Buck said as he handed Eddie the bowl.

“Shit, man. I’m sorry.” Eddie said understanding Buck and Maddie’s relationship a bit more now.

“It is what it is, man.” Buck said with a small shrug. 

“You never have to feel like you have to hide any part of yourself from me. You know that right?” Eddie asked and Buck smiled.

“I know, man.” Buck answered softly. 

Eddie finished off the last plate. “Am I really not your type? Cause I was under the impression that I was everyone’s type.” Eddie teased and Buck laughed. 

“You going fishing, Eddie?” Buck asked and Eddie looked confused. “Fishing?” He asked.

“For compliments.” Buck smirked at him and Eddie laughed again. 

“Humor me.” Eddie joked and Buck huffed before taking a step back to examine him. 

Buck put a hand under his chin and nodded to himself as he dragged his eyes up and down Eddie. 

“I mean you’re not horrible to look at.” Buck smirked at him and Eddie whipped him with his dish towel. 

“You’re a dick.” Eddie pouted and Buck laughed loudly. 

“Pops! Spongebob is on!” They heard Christopher cry out and Buck smiled. 

“Duty calls.” Buck said with a mock salute in Eddie’s direction before jogging out of the kitchen and into the living room,

He plopped down next to Christopher and threw his arm across the back of the couch. Christopher cuddled into his side. Eddie rolled his eyes at the pair before plopping down next to Buck. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his Instagram. He felt Buck poke his side.

"You're missing quality content, man." He said nodding at the TV.

Eddie raised an amused eyebrow. "You and I have different opinions on what quality content is." Eddie laughed as he put his feet up on the coffee table. 

Buck shot him a dark look. "I just clean that today. Get your dirty feet off." Buck grumbled and Christopher giggled.

Eddie smirked at him. "Make me." He challenged earning a sly grin from Buck.

"I think your Daddy needs to be taught a lesson, Bud." Buck said to Christopher who laughed but Eddie felt a small shiver wash over him at the words.

Buck got up from the couch and before Eddie could blink grabbed his phone and took off down the hall. Eddie let out a teasing growl before jumping up. He leaned down and patted his back for Chris to jump on. Chris hopped onto his back and they raced after Buck.

Buck was standing in the door frame of the bathroom. "Chris...You little traitor." Buck teased and Christopher laughed.

"He's got his dad's back on this one, right Mijo?" Eddie asked and he could feel Chris nod.

"Two Diaz against one Buckley? That's not fair." Buck pouted.

"We should call auntie Maddie! She could come save you." Christopher said and Buck smiled at him.

"I'm sure she would but I think I can handle you two on my own tonight." Buck replied as he bolted into Eddie's room.

Eddie followed after him. Buck was hiding in his closet. The door was wedged open slightly.

"Oh where could he be?" Eddie pretended to think.

"Duh, Daddy, he's in the closet." Chris said and Eddie heard Buck laugh. "Haven't been in the closet since I turned seventeen." He heard Buck mutter and he laughed.

Eddie pulled open the closet door and Buck held up his hands in surrender. Christopher was laughing so hard that Eddie was a bit worried for his lungs.

"What should we do with him, Mijo?" Eddie asked his son.

"We should shave his head and eyebrows!" Christopher said and the look of pure terror and horror on Buck's face was worth a billion bucks to Eddie.

Eddie had to put Christopher down on his bed considering he had to bend over to catch his breath from laughing so hard. 

"Laugh it up, man but if you come near me with clippers I will deck you." Buck said somewhat seriously which made Eddie laugh even harder. 

"Like you can manage to land a hit on me." Eddie said through his laughter and didn't even have time to wipe the tears from his eyes, before Buck had him pinned in a choke hold. 

He was barely applying any pressure but Eddie was still impressed. He twisted his body and managed to get out of Buck's hold to pin him into his own choke hold. Christopher was cheering from the bed as they wrestled. Buck was actually holding his own. Eddie was super impressed. He tapped Buck's arm to signal him to release the hold. Buck let him go and Eddie straighten up.

"Damn, man. You actually got some skills." Eddie said and Buck looked offended.

"What you think I just woke up with this amazing body?" Buck asked and Eddie rolled his eyes with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Maybe we can spar some time? Like at a gym or something?" Eddie suggested and Buck laughed.

"I dunno, Diaz. Going one on one with you all sweaty. I might not be able to control myself." Buck said sarcastically but Eddie felt a strange flutter in his stomach at the image of them sparring all sweaty.

Eddie blushed and Buck rolled his eyes. "I'm messing with you, man. Yeah that sounds fun. We should set that up. I know a place. I was teaching Maddie some boxing moves there. I could call and get us a time slot." Buck said and Eddie smiled.

"I'd like that." Eddie said but before Buck could answer his phone went off.

He looked down at it. "It's Maddie. She's having trouble with her dishwasher again. I gotta go help her out. I'll text you the details about sparring sometime this week. Bye, Buddy." Buck said as he hugged Christopher and kissed his head.

"Bye, Pops." Christopher said and Buck smiled.

"See ya, man." Buck fist pumped Eddie as he left the room.

Eddie watched him leave his eyes training low.

"Are you sure you don't want to kiss him, Daddy?" Christopher asked and Eddie blushed.

"Let's get you ready for bed, mijo." Eddie deflected.

\--

Eddie was practically vibrating as he jumped up and down by the ring. 

“I’m so glad we are finally doing this. I’ve been looking forward to it all week. I can’t wait to get in there.” Eddie said as Buck finished taping his fingers. 

“Yeah just don’t like make me eat my own nose, okay?” Buck said and Eddie stopped jumping to glare at him. 

“I walked into that one, so I’ll let it slide.” Eddie mumbled as he got up into the ring holding the bands apart for Buck.

“So you wanna box or?” Eddie asked as he gestured around the ring unsurely. 

Buck nodded. “We can start with some boxing. I’ve never really took any official MMA lessons but I wouldn’t mind learning a move or too.” He said as he threw on some gloves. 

Eddie nodded at him. “I can teach you a move or two.” Buck smirked at Eddie.

“You gonna teach me some moves, huh?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie laughed.

“Get your head out of the gutter, man.” Eddie said with amusement as he shook his head.

“It permanently resides there.” Buck joked as he threw a punch. 

A few minutes later and Eddie was out of breath, ecstatic and extremely turned on. He was sweating from every pore. He was smiling like an idiot dodging punches and throwing his own. Fighting had always been something that turned him on. It was something about the release of endorphins and aggression that made him a bit flustered. But god he never felt this turned on in a fight before and they were only sparring. He thanked god he wore sweatpants so his half-mast was barely noticeable. Buck was also a sweaty mess and Eddie had the urge to lick off the sweat running down his abs. Buck had shed his shirt two minutes into sparring and now Eddie can’t help but wonder if he knew what he was doing. He dodged a well aimed punched to the left side and took a step back, holding up a hand. Buck stopped his advances. 

“Wanna try some submission holds?” Eddie asked and Buck laughed.

“Never been the submissive before.” Eddie blinked at him and Buck snorted. “Dude, I’m kidding. Jesus Christ.” Buck shook his head.

“Just get on the ground, man.” Eddie said with a shake of his head. 

Buck got down on his knees and Eddie followed suit. Eddie taught Buck how to do the Straight Armbar and was impressed at how quick Buck picked up on it. He showed him a few more moves and by the time their two hours were up, Eddie was spent. 

“Fuck! I haven’t had such a good work out in ages!” Eddie said as they made their way to the locker room. 

“Glad I could be of service.” Buck said before they hit the showers. 

Eddie made sure he took care of his problem by turning the water ice cold. Once, he came out he saw Buck pulling on his shirt and thanked god. 

“Seriously, Buck. Thank you for this.” Eddie said and Buck smiled at him.

“I had fun, man.” Buck waved him off and Eddie smiled.

“You’re good by the way. You could kick some serious ass with a bit more training.” Eddie said as they headed out of the gym.

Buck smirked at him. “Yeah but you know me, I’m a lover not a fighter.” Buck said as they got to Eddie’s truck.

They threw their gym bags into the backseats. “True.” Eddie said with a small smile. 

Eddie checked his phone and smiled and tossed it to Buck who caught it with ease. Buck smiled down at the screen. 

Mijo <3  
Tell Pops to come for dinner 

Buck shook his head. “I guess I’m cooking tonight.” Buck said and Eddie scoffed.

“I can cook.” Eddie said and Buck wrinkled his nose at him.  
“You are a horrible cook, I won’t subject poor Christopher to your cooking if I don’t have to.” Buck said and Eddie shot him a look as he started the truck.

“The only reason you’re a better cook is because of your private lessons with Cap.” Eddie grumbled as they headed home. 

\--

Buck was dancing in the Diaz’s kitchen as he cooked the taco meat. Eddie was also dancing slightly. Though his technique was miles ahead of Buck’s fumbling. Buck watched him do this little move with his hips and arms that made him wonder if he was professionally trained in hip hop. Christopher was picking the music on Eddie’s tablet. 

“Chim is thinking about proposing…” Buck said and Eddie stopped dancing to stare at Buck with wide eyes. 

“What?” Eddie said with surprise. 

“Yeah, he umm asked for my blessing yesterday night.” Buck said as he stirred the taco meat in the pan. 

“Why is this the first I’m hearing about this?” Eddie said with a small pout and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“What did you say?” Eddie asked and Buck smiled. 

“I told him that I think him and Maddie are great together and that he treats her really well and I’m glad she met him and if Maddie said yes than I was all for it. I also told him that I would kill him if he hurt her but that was more a mandatory brother thing and I’m pretty sure he found it more funny than anything else.” Buck said and Eddie laughed nodding.  
“Wow...You think she will say yes?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged. 

“Pretty sure , she will but who knows.” Buck said.

“Christopher you can’t tell auntie Maddie about this okay.” Eddie said and Christopher nodded. 

“I won’t.” He said and Buck smiled at him over his shoulder. 

“What about you? You ever think about getting married?” Eddie asked and Buck snorted. 

“Like anyone would ever want to marry my ass.” Buck joked and Eddie frowned. 

“Please you’re a catch, man.” Eddie said and Buck laughed.

“Thanks. I don’t know. Maybe? Depends if the right person comes along, I guess.” Buck said and Eddie nodded feeling a slight flutter in his stomach.

“Don’t you want kids, Pops?” Christopher asked and Buck shot him a toothy-smile. 

“I already have you. Who needs more, when I won the jackpot with you.” Buck said and Eddie’s breath caught. 

It was times like these that Eddie wanted to lose control and cry. 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t mind a baby brother or sister.” Christopher said and Buck raised an amused eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? A little sister?” He asked as he started making the tacos on the counter in front of Christopher. 

Christopher nodded as he watched Buck make the tacos as Eddie continued to mix the salad feeling all kinds of emotions. 

“What would we name her?” Buck asked and Christopher thought long and hard.

“I don’t know. What would you name her?” Christopher said and Buck without a moment of hesitation answered. “Shannon. After your mom.” Buck said and Christopher smiled so brightly that you could see stars in his eyes. 

Eddie closed his eyes, holding back tears. He felt a hand on his lower back rubbing it a bit in comfort. “Evelyn Shannon Diaz.” Eddie said and Buck raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Evelyn Shannon Diaz, it is.” Buck said and Eddie nodded. 

“So when are we getting her?” Christopher asked and Eddie frowned slightly because damn did he want her. 

He wanted her and he wanted her with Buck and that made no sense to him at all. 

“Someday, mijo.” Eddie swore and he felt Buck’s hand leave his back as he grabbed the plates to bring to the dinner table. 

Later that night, Eddie was flipping through the channels as Buck did a load of laundry. When he was done, he plopped down next to Eddie on the couch. 

“Evelyn, huh? That’s a pretty name. Was it an option for Christopher if you know he turned out to be a girl?” Buck asked and Eddie tensed slightly.

“No.” Eddie said shifting slightly uncomfortably. 

“So you just came up with that off the top of your head?” Buck asked and Eddie blushed. 

“Evelyn sounds like Evan.” Eddie said and Buck froze. 

“Oh…” Buck said as he coughed awkwardly and Eddie shifted uncomfortably. 

“You have a nice first name.” Eddie shrugged and Buck just nodded as he tapped his finger against his thigh. 

“Yeah...yours sucks.” Buck said and Eddie shot him a dark look. “Excuse me?” Eddie asked highly offended. 

“Edmundo...Who names their kid Edmundo?” Buck teased and Eddie shoved him and before he knew it they were wrestling again. 

Eddie pinned him down on the couch straddling him. Eddie stared down into Buck’s beautiful baby blues and felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine. Buck was staring at his lips and Eddie absentmindedly licked them causing Buck to groan.

“Not fair…”Buck whispered as he ran a hand down Eddie’s back to rest it just above his waistband. 

Eddie breathed out a long deep breath. “I don’t want to ruin what we have but I god I want more. I want the house with the big green yard. I want the crib with Evelyn in it and I want that with you.” Eddie whispered and he watched Buck’s eyes tear up.

“I want those things too. I want them so bad that it hurts sometimes.” Buck murmured and Eddie rested his forehead against his.

“I want to kiss you...I always want to kiss you.” Eddie whispered against Buck’s lips and Buck surged forward. 

Eddie’s not exactly proud of the sounds he makes as Buck tries to devour him but at the moment with Buck’s hand gripping his ass and his tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t care less. Eddie grinded his hips down onto Buck’s and hissed in pleasure.

“Ev?” Eddie pulled away to see a blissed out smile on Buck’s face. “Yeah, Eds?” Buck asked.

“You think Chim would be pissed if I propose to a Buckley before him?” Eddie asked and Buck laughed as he pulled Eddie back down to his lips.


End file.
